User blog:Soaadie/Eli Says Goodbye
~~ Preface~~ Clare sat in Mrs. Dawes room, passing notes with Eli. When Clare recieves a note from Eli, her world changes upside down forever... Clare's POV I sat in language arts, waiting for time to speed up. I wished I could speed time, so I could speed up to some important event. An event that would change history. Then Eli tapped me and his green eyes sparkled. We passed notes for a few minutes about random stuff. Then I recieved a startling and sudden note that said, "Do you want to have children?" I thought he was kidding, so I replied, "Yes. Their names will be Barney and Pickle!". But Eli didn't think it was funny. He wrote, "We could have children, but change the names... haha... so are you up to it?". My eyes turned huge. My palms sweated. I wrote, "Eli, are you serious?!" I was somewhat sure he was joking. Then I recieved that note: "Clare, I want to have a family with you. I love you, and I want to spend forever with you. Why not start?" I furiously wrote, "Eli, I don't care how much I love you. If this is what you want me for, it's sure as hell not gonna happen. Its over." Maybe it was harsh, but I didn't care at the time. His green eyes fell gray of the words I spilled out. They lost their mysterious green glow that seemed infinite. He wrote, "ok". Just plain old ok. Like he didnt care; however I knew he did. Eli's POV Woa. I didn't expect that... *sigh*. What am I doing wrong? I felt like my life was spiraling down with every breath I take, every blink. Like a snake with red eyes was constricting my soul... I am nothing without her. Once it's over for her, no turning back. I knew what I had to do. There's only one way to leave pain and tragedy, something described as peaceful, and easier to face then the thorns of life and lonliness. Clare's POV I recieved the note. It said, "I understand. I only want what you want. Because of that, I will make sure I'll never be seen again". What could that mean? Oh well. RING RING! The bell to leave, finally. I slipped through the rest of the day slowly. THE NEXT DAY Eli's Goodbye Note: Dear Clare, my lost love, I said I won't be seen again, so I will keep my word. After this breif letter will be my final breath. I won't miss you, only because I will eternaly sleep in darkness... Farewell, beautiful angel. This letter was taped to Clare's locker to be found the next gloomy morning, and Eli ended his life with drugs. Clare's POV I read the note. I wept. I didn't care how many people watched me lke I was a fool. My love was gone, and a part of my soul died with Eli, and that part will never come back. It was all my fault, not his. May he rest in peace, that piece of Heaven itself. The End Category:Blog posts